Never Meant to Fall In Love
by tdifreak55
Summary: Gwen is a high school student, but has a problem. She's fallen in love with her best friend Duncan, but he is taken by Courtney, the polar opposite of him. How could he ever fall in love with her while he's obviously not interested in the first place; however, could this rocky relationship push Duncan into Gwen's arms?
1. Great Way to Start the Day

_I really hate my brain sometimes… I'm trying to go to sleep then BAM this idea hits me square in the face -_- lol well I hope that it's original enough and that you guys like it!_

* * *

**Never meant to fall in love**

**Chapter 1:**

**Gwen's POV**

If you asked me when I was ten years old that I would be in love with my best friend, I would have punched you in the face. I'm now seventeen…and I've fallen in love with my best friend Duncan. Cliché as Hell I know, but it's true. The only thing standing between me telling him how I feel, is the queen bitch…the bitch of all bitches; Courtney Harpers. Hate that bitch's guts. Her squeaky high voice and her pole up her ass attitude…ugh I will never understand why the fuck Duncan likes her. Oh yea, cause she has the biggest ass and tits in the school. I know that is not the only reason, but it's about thirty percent or more. I've explained Courtney…now here's who Duncan is.

He is the big badass punk that all the nerds are afraid of and do his homework. Smokes some weed every now and then, usually I'm there smoking it with him. If it wasn't for the nerds and sometimes my help, he would have flunked out years ago. He sounds like such a winner, but he really is. I can guarantee you that Courtney has never seen his soft side. I've been there for him thick and thin, through his parent's divorce, through the nights that he just cried on my shoulder, playing nurse when his older brother beat him. He's helped me through my rough times and I've helped him. Along the years the friendship turned into romantic feelings, well at least on my end. As I am venting in my head, I am brushing my short teal and black hair, putting on my black corset and mini skirt. I put on my fishnet stockings and combat boots. I look down at my dresser and pull out a bag of weed. I'm sure Duncan would want to light up a joint with me during lunch or something. I hear footsteps approach and I hide the stash in my bra. As I am about to put on my eyeliner my annoying brother burst into my room, holding a bra.

"Next time I find one of these in the bathroom, I'm showing this to my friends!" I start to bust out in laughter.

"Hey genius…that's moms not mine…idiot." His face literally turned green and ran out of my room. Haha that made my whole morning. I grab my backpack that is sitting on my skull covered comforter and run out the door jumping on my motorcycle. It takes me about fifteen minutes to drive to "Westbrook high." Right as I was about to pull in a parking spot, someone else on a motorcycle pulled into my spot.

"Thanks Jackass!" I holler, the driver takes off their helmet, and of course it turns out to be Duncan.

"No problem sweetheart!" He laughs as I park a few spots down. I walk up to him and slap him across his head playfully.

"You didn't see me you damn idiot?" He puts his hand over his heart.

"Ooh down for the count; pasty here has stabbed me with her hurtful words." I roll my eyes and he gives me that Duncan smirk that is pretty much plastered on his face at all times.

"Actually I didn't see you, I'm pretty pissed already." My crossed arms dropped to my sides.

"What did Courtney do this time?" I know him so well.

"She wants me to get a damn matching tattoo of a heart on my back, and I told her fuck no I ain't doing that. She then yelled at me about not to cuss, so I told her fuck you and hung up on her. Plus, my dad cancelled on getting me, again." Damn, I can only say that I totally hate three people; Courtney Brad, Duncan's older brother and Duncan's dad John.

"So you're still stuck with the brother from Hell?" Duncan nodded.

"Yea, I'm getting to where I can fight him more, but he being twenty-three is still a disadvantage." Again I fucking hate Brad.

"Do you want to crash at my place for a few days? I know that my mom won't care." Duncan nodded his head in the "yes" motion.

"Yea, that'll be fucking awesome! Thanks Gwen." He wraps his mussely arms around me. I wrap my arms around his neck, instead of pulling away in about five seconds like he usually does, this hug lasted a few minutes, and I was enjoying every second of it. Of course, whenever I think I'm getting somewhere, there is something that gets in the way.

"Duncan! Why are you hugging that…that…emo freak!" Courtney lectured screeched at Duncan, who rolled his eyes.

"Damn, is there ever a time where you can just talk to me like a fucking normal person?" Courtney put her finger in his face.

"Stop cussing and I will talk to you like a normal person when you start acting like one! Ugh you drive me insane sometimes Duncan!" And with that the bitch made her grand exit into the school, slamming the door.

"I have a question for you Dunk, why the fuck are you still with her?" Duncan sighed and put a hand behind his neck.

"Hell I don't even know anymore Gwen, I really don't. Her making my life even more Hellish is pissing me off so damn much! I used to like her pissing me off and vice versa, but now it's just getting ridiculous." In my head I'm screaming like a ten year old at a Justin Beiber concert, due to the fact that I might actually have a chance.

"I'm really sorry Dunk, I really am." I lower my voice and motion for him to come closer.

"You wanna ditch today? I got some weed." I see his lips curve into a devilish smirk, which I find totally sexy.

"Hell yea, where too pasty?"

"My bro is at the middle school till 5:00 due to football practice and my mom won't be back home till tomorrow morning." My mom never cares if Duncan crashes at our place, and my little brother loves Duncan.

"Perfect, let us go to your house." Duncan linked his arm with mine. Shit I forgot about one thing…

"Shit if we take both of our bikes it'll be too obvious." Duncan stroked his goatee thoughtfully.

"Where did you hide your stash?" I pointed to my chest; it's inside of my bra.

"Well well Gwen's being a little sexy vixen." I could already feel my cheeks turning warm.

"Shut up my brother ran into my room so I stuffed it wherever I could quickly. " Duncan shook his head.

"Whatever you say pasty, tell yea what. We'll take my bike since the teachers don't give a shit about me anyways and before 5 come back and get yours, then pick up your little bro. I smile at him and nod my head yes.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Duncan got on his motorcycle and I got on after him.

"Hold on sweetheart!" I wrap my arms around his waist as we speed toward my house.

Yes, today is going to be a very fun day indeed

* * *

_So…how did I do? I hope that this is original enough! Well reviews are nice :D_


	2. Smokey Start to a Sizzling Love

_Chapter 2! Are you guys excited? I am! Now there will be some drug use in this chappie, and coming from a gal who has never been high, I'm totally guessing how they would act._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Smokey start to a sizzling love**

**Gwen's POV**

Duncan and I just walked into my house, home not so sweet home. I really hate it here; I am like a teen mom because Karen, my mother, is never home. Just because she gave birth to me doesn't make her my mom…she's never been there for me. I don't hate her for it…but I do feel like she could have tried harder to be there for me and Ben.

"You want to go up to my room to smoke this shit?" I asked Duncan and he raised his eyebrow suggestively.

"Depends, what'll be happening between the sheets when we get up there?" I blushed horribly and rolled my eyes.

"You're such a pervert sometimes Duncan."

"Hey, I'm perverted all of the time!" Duncan retorted, the stuck his hand down my shirt and grabbed the stash that was in my bra. "See!" He said laughing as he ran up the steps.

"You ass!" I say laughing the whole time running up the stairs. Duncan is laying down on my bed about to light up a joint.

"Hey save some for me!" I chuckle quietly and lay down beside him. He offers the first roll to me.

"Ladies first." I smile and take the joint, our hands brush against each others as I grab it. I inhale the toxins and immediately I feel relaxed. It's been a couple of months since we've had the stuff and I've been more stressed out than ever. My mom could get a new job offer, and that means moving. If that happens…I'm not going with them. I'll do what I have too to be able to stay in this town. I can't and won't ever leave Duncan; and she knows that. I have some money saved up but it's not nearly enough…

"Damn I've needed a hit." Duncan said and blew smoke rings out of his mouth, lips puckered.

"So did I, fuck it if I have to move I am not going! I don't care what I have to do to say." Duncan wrapped his arm around me.

"Hell yea! I won't let my best friend leave me." I chuckled and took another drag.

"I could never leave you, you should know that." Duncan nodded his head.

"True, unlike that little bitch I'm dating. If someone better came along-whoosh! She'd be out of my life without ever looking back." I groan with aggravation.

"She's the dumbest…dumbest…dummy I have ever met! I would never let you go." Uh…whoops did I just say that out loud? I looked at Duncan's face, smiling.

"Hey Gwenny, do you know what a shot gun is? Not like a gun gun but like with smoking?" Personally, I've never heard of it.

"No, I haven't heard of it…what do you do?" Duncan smirked and crawled to the middle of the bed.

"Follow me pasty." We sat across from each other.

"Ok pasty, open your mouth."

"Why?" I asked very curiously.

"Just trust me babe." I do what he asked and he took a long drag on his joint, and then leaned his face extremely close to mine. He opens his mouth and exhales, the smoke coming into my own. I have to say, that has to be the sexiest thing Duncan has done to me. His right hand travels to my head, petting my head. His left hand goes to my back. Before I can even ask him what he was doing, I saw the hunger in his eyes. The want I've dreamed about for so long, the look I've seen him give Courtney in the past. I know he wants to kiss me; I don't give a shit if we're buzzed. I lean my head closer to his, our noses are brushing against each others.

"Gwen…" Duncan started to say.

"Yes Duncan?" I say in a hushed voice, he pulled me close to his body.

"I don't want to be with Court anymore…I have someone better in mind…and she's with me right now." I needed him to say no more, I crashed my teal lips against his. He kisses so fucking good. I'm not for sure how long we were making out; I was lost in the passion…in the bliss of kissing the man I've wanted for so long. I just know that I ended up pinned underneath him, I in just my bra and skirt, him without a shirt. I feel his lips brush against my cheek as he went to kiss my neck. I let out a whiney sigh.

"Dunk…" I quietly mumbled. I'm sure that we would have ended up going further, if his damn phone didn't ring.

"Fuck…" He says as his lips pull away from my neck. "Ugh it's my crazy _ex _girlfriend." I smile and lay my head back.

"You know…I think I'll put this on speaker. He does, and immediately I hear the shrill voice of Courtney.

"Duncan! Where are you? You were supposed to meet up with Alexandra and I at lunch! I was so embarrassed that you were a no show! I swear if-"

"Damn it Courtney shut the fuck up for two seconds! God damn it I am sick of this shit! I'm done; I'm breaking up with you, goodbye and good riddance." He hung up the phone, and put it on silence.

"Now…where were we?" I giggled and sat up.

"Hold on there big boy, I have to save some surprises for the future." I give him a small wink and he chuckled.

"Gwen you're a damn tease." I pat his head.

"Yes, yes I am big Dunk." He laughs again and kisses my lips.

"You sure are something." He lays back and I lay my head on his chest.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you to dump that bitch so I could go after you." I say and he strokes my hair.

"Hell I only dated her cause I thought you would never evolve feelings for me." I yawn quietly and nuzzle his upper neck with my head.

"You're comfy…" I mutter slowly as my eyelids close. The last thing I hear is him whisper goodnight and kiss my forehead.

* * *

_awww how sweetness was that? Review please! I will love you all forever!_


	3. Changes

_Chapter 3 everyone :D I hope you guys like it!_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Changes**

**Gwen's POV**

A few hours later I woke up on Duncan's chest, to him looking down at me smiling. At first I was a little confused, then I looked at his curved into a smile lips and remembered. He dumped Courtney and we heavily made out. Ok God please let Duncan remember!

"Well look who woke up." Duncan chuckled and sighed. "I have a new reason to love weed, it gave me the balls to do what I've wanted to do for months now."

I did a fan girl scream in my head. He remembered…and doesn't want to change what happened! Ugh I feel like Katie and Sadie whenever they see Justin walking through the halls. I rolled over and straddled Duncan's waist.

"So big Dunk…what do you want to do now?" His lips curved into a smirk.

"This." His lips crashed into mine, my hands automatically went to his Mohawk, twirling my fingers in his green and black hair. I feel his hands fumble with my bra strap, growling with frustration.

"Why the fuck are these things so hard to get off?" I giggled and rached back to undo the buckle, but I heard my front door open.

"Gwen are you home? You forgot something at the middle school…me!" My little brother Ben yelled. I looked at the clock, shit it's 6:30! Fuck when he tells Karen I'm dead. Duncan and I hear footsteps coming up the stairs, getting closer to my room. We both scramble to find the articles of clothing that we are missing. I just pulled on my shirt as my little brother walked into my room, raising an eyebrow.

"What's been going on in here?"

"We were just watching TV and fell asleep, dip nod." I crossed my arms, and he rolled his eyes.

"Sure you were, are you seriously going with that story or do I need to call up mom?" He's fucking twelve and he still tattles on me, except for when I sneak out of the house. Don't ask me why the kid is weird as Hell.

"Sure, call up mom and tell her Duncan was in my room. If she gets that damn promotion she'll be fucking up all of our lives, I don't have anything to lose." Ben looked at me with the same eyes that my mother has.

"Gwen, I know you'll be upset but it's for the best for all of us…" This kid is starting to piss me off… and when I get pissed at him I usually say something I regret later.

"What's best for you _two _Ben. It's not what's best for me. Please can we stop talking about this?" He knows I'm starting to get angry, and h puts his hands up in the air.

"Ok ok I'm going." He walks out of my room, and I feel like breaking down and crying. I hate it when he brings up that we might have to move. I'm not leaving Duncan behind, I can't and I won't… but that also means leaving my brother. No matter how mad he makes me, no matter how annoying he is, I love the little booger. Duncan can tell that it upset me pretty badly and he held out his hand.

"Gwen…" He softly said and I took his hand, embracing in a hug.

"Gwen it's ok… let it out sweetheart." After he said that I fucking lost it, I started crying like a little baby. Duncan rubbed my back, whispering sweet things into my ear trying to calm me down. I'm pretty sure I saw my brother looking at us, then went into his room. Right now I'm not worried about that, I'm worried that I will have to choose the love of my life over my own family. Duncan held me for what felt like days, which only turned out to be only about ten minutes. I finally calmed down.

If things couldn't get any worse, I heard my mom come in.

"Gwen Ben! I got the job!" I am fucking hating life right now. Duncan looked like he got punched in the gut.

"Do you want me to go down there with you…" He said quietly and slowly. I nodded my head.

"Yes please…I'm not leaving you…I promise I'm staying…I can't and won't leave." Duncan gave a sigh of relief.

"Gwen…I…I" Whatever Duncan was going to say, my mom yelled again.

"Gwen come down here!" Ugh… Duncan and I walked down the stairs and there stood Karen, with plane tickets.

"Oh hi Duncan! I'm glad you're here to hear the good news! I got a new job in the U.S!" Oh Hell no...

"The U.S?" My brother, Duncan, and I screamed.

"Yes isn't this so exciting? Oh we're going to have so much fun! I'm sorry that you won't see Gwen anymore Duncan…but that's how life is!" I'm sure that Ben, Duncan, and I all had the same expression on our faces. I am definitely not leaving with that…that…that fucking whore!

"You two have fun…I'm not leaving." A pin could have fallen and we would have heard it.

"Excuse me young lady?" Ok, about to add a fourth name to the list of people I hate…

"You heard me…I'm not leaving with you. Don't you even dare pretend to start acting like my mother now." Ben, the smart kid he is, went up and slammed his bedroom door. Duncan stood by my side.

"What is that supposed to mean?" My mother, screw it I'm just going to call her Karen.

"Well, Karen. Instead of taking care of your five year old daughter, you were too busy stripping and being a whore. A five year old who watches her mother get smacked around by all kinds of men is how a mother raises a child. You didn't think I saw? Well I did. I learned how to cook my own food at that age because you never cooked for me!" By this time I'm yelling at the top of my lungs.

"I was just divorced and desperate for money and you know that!" I scoffed.

"Then why did you have to steal all of my clothes from stores? For the longest time I thought that was normal! No matter what you say I'm not moving!"

"You will do what I say you little bitch!" I was kind of shocked, no matter how bad Karen and I got into it, she's never called me a bitch.

"At least you got the name right because you will never be good enough to be called a bitch." Fucking. Burn. Karen was left speechless, and Duncan is trying not to laugh and say burn.

"Do whatever the Hell you want, I'm done." My mother said to me and went to her room. Do I feel guilty? Nope. This has been coming for a while now.

"Even though that was intense…that was the best burn ever!" Duncan said, trying to lighten up the mood a little bit.

"I know…I'll probably just come to your house late in the night, leave your window open."

"Ok…I just hope that Brad won't do anything tonight."

"I'm sorry…" Duncan hugs me.

"No, I'm sorry. We both have pretty shitty familes…"

"Yea we do…but at least I have someone that cares for me…" I put my hand on his cheek, he kisses me.

"Yes I do, more than you could ever imagine. I should probably head home…"

"And I should pack a bag…" We said our goodbyes and I walked up to my room to pack.

My life will never be the same after tonight…

* * *

_Well that was…yea… review please!_


	4. Escaping Hell

_Chapter 4! :)_

* * *

**Chapter 4:Escaping Hell**

**Gwen's POV  
**

After the argument between my mother and I, I decided that I'm going to run... I'm not going with her. I am feeling guilty about leaving Ben with that…ugh I don't even know what to call Karen anymore. I pack some clothes, essentials, and some of my electronics into two draw string bags. I'm about to crawl out of my window, never to come back again…but my heart is heavy. I have to say goodbye to Ben. I walk down the hall as silently as I can, and open his door. The kid is asleep; I walk over to him and stroke his hair.

"G..Gwen?" He fluttered his eyes open sleepily and looked at me.

"Hey bud..." He saw my packed bags.

"Are you really leaving…" The innocent look in his eyes, it made me want to cry.

"I'm sorry…" I can't explain love to a twelve year old. All of a sudden I feel his small lean body give me a hug.

"I just want you to be happy…" I heard him sniffle. God damn it I feel like a bag of nasty ass vaginas.

"Ben...you really are the best little brother ever. I know I don't say it enough but I do love you."

"I love you too sis… go before mom wakes up and sees that you're gone. I'll tell her I don't know where you went." I kiss him on his forehead.

"We'll meet up again someday… I promise." He nodded.

"I know we will… goodbye Gwen." I know that it's now or never…I climb out of his window. I grab a hold of the tree branch and flung myself down onto the ground below. Once I look at the street, I never turned back. The tears are falling from my cheeks, I just finished my brother's childhood for good… at least he had one. First I walked to the school and got my motorcycle, since I left it there today. I drove till I was a block away from Duncan's house. I push my motorcycle to his back yard. His room is the second window to the right. I see that the window has been left open. Duncan is still awake; when he sees me he helps me through the window and hugs me. His lip has been cut and has a fresh black eye.

"It was fucking Brad again…" He mumbles against my shoulder. I can feel the tears trickling onto my skin.

"Oh Duncan…" I rub his back and just let him cry on my shoulder.

"I can't take it anymore Gwen, I just can't. One day…he's going to kill me…I know he will." Those were the words that ran over and over in my head _"One day he's going to kill him"_ the words I never wanted Duncan to ever say, he did. Something in me just snapped. Not like in a mad way… but in a different way.

"Duncan… we need to run… we need to get away from this place…" Duncan looked at me with tears still running down his face.

"I've been thinking about running for a long time… I never did because I could never leave you behind. I run my hand gently across his cheek.

"So is that a yes…" He gently kisses me.

"Let me pack a bag." About ten minutes later he's done packing. Then I had a thought.

"Where would we go, Dunk?"

"Doesn't your father live in Whitehorse?" I visit my dad every Summer, I've tried to live with him but the damn courts would never allow it due to the fact my mother lies in court about him all of the time.

"Yes, he does." Duncan slightly smiled.

"Then that's where we will be headed." I wrap my arms around Duncan's neck.

"Well…lets get going before everyone wakes up." Duncan nodded and we got Duncan's motorcycle, we left mine behind. Duncan's bike is bigger, and it makes more sense for us to just have one vehicle. Duncan knows the way to my father's house; he visits me almost every day during the Summer when I'm over there. We walked with Duncan's bike for about two miles or so.

"Pasty, tell me again why you wanted us to walk for a couple of miles?"

"The noise could wake up your family or neighbors and we would get caught, and quit whining you lazy ass." I playfully hit him on his arm and he smiled.

"Ok ok Gwenny. Don't get your thong in a wad." I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him. After a few more minutes of walking we decided that we were far enough away. We put our bags underneath the seat and hopped on. I wrapped my arms around Duncan's waist, holding on.

"You ready sweetheart?" I nodded my head and we took off. The crisp cool air of the night felt comforting in a way. The farther I saw we were getting from our home town, the lighter the weight on my chest felt. I felt for the first time in my life free, something that I haven't had in over ten years. For another hour or so we kept driving, never taking a stop. My stomach rumbled and I tapped him on his shoulder.

"Could we stop somewhere and get something to eat?" Duncan nodded his head.

"Yea I'm getting hungry myself babe." As if on cue a sign for McDonald's caught our eyes and we went through the drive threw.

"Welcome to McDonald's how may I help you?"

"We need two double cheeseburgers and two medium cokes."

"Alright that'll be 6.50" Duncan pulled out a ten from his wallet and paid the guy. After we got our food we drove around until we found a motel. It was no five stars but it'll work for one night. We approached the desk.

"Do you have any rooms available?" The desk lady…forgot what the correct term was, looked on her computer.

"We have a room with one bed for one hundred dollars per night. Duncan pulled out a hundred dollar bill.

"We'll take it." After we got into the room we immediately got our food out.

"Where the fuck did you get so much money?" I questioned him.

"Well… I made a few deals with Alejandro and his girl Heather to give them some weed. Plus I caught Alejandro cheating on Heather with Bridgette." I raised my eyebrow.

"What about Geoff? Aren't Bridge and him still dating?"

"Nah, Geoff broke up with her for this chick named Cindy." Damn, I never hear anything!

"Oh, well ok. Let's eat I'm fucking starving!" Duncan and I devoured the food and soda in minutes. I went to lie down on the bed.

"Hey Gwen, if you want to sleep in my shirt you can." I couldn't help but blush and agree. Duncan took off his shirt; my damn teenage hormones took over for a second. I kept looking at his eight pack and unconsciously lick my lips. Thank God Duncan didn't noticed and just handed me his shirt. Since he's already seen me in my underwear before, I didn't even bother going into the bathroom. As I took off my tank top and shorts I can feel his eyes checking out my body. Damn…I knew I shouldn't have worn the lacey undergarments today…Oh well. I slipped on the shirt and Duncan took off his shorts and hopped into the bed.

"You coming to bed sexy?" He whistled at me and I giggled.

"Only because you called me sexy." I hopped into bed and Duncan held me close.

"Do you think that anyone will miss us…" Duncan shrugged.

"Not our folks at least…maybe DJ and LeShawna…" Those are two of our other closest friends.

"Yea…" I closed my eyes and waves of exhaustion flowed over me and I fell asleep.

* * *

**The next morning at Duncan and Gwen's house**

**Duncan's: **Brad and his mom are drinking some beer and are having a party celebrating that Duncan has left.

**Gwen's:** Her younger brother and mom are about to board an airplane heading to America, Gwen's mother is happy to get rid of her mistake, Gwen's brother is looking out the window still crying for his sister.

* * *

_Aren't their parents the greatest -_- Show Duncan and Gwen some love by reviewing this chappie!_


	5. Refuge

_Chapter 5! Yay :)_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Refuge**

**Duncan's POV**

I wake up in the hotel room, Gwen asleep in my arms. I feel bad for Ben…being stuck with Karen…but having Gwen with me not afraid of dying and never seeing her again or say goodbye…it's the best feeling in the world. I feel her stir and I rub her back. I saw her eyes flutter open.

"Mmmhmmm…good morning Duncan." She yawned and I kissed her on her forehead.

"Good morning sunshine." I heard her giggle and put her little pasty hands on my chest.

"So…what is the plan for today?" I stroked my goatee thoughtfully.

"Grab something to eat then drive to your dad's house." Gwen nodded.

"That sounds like a good plan, and it's only about an hour away now to get to my dad's."

Gwen got up and I watched her little ass shake as she got some clothes plus a hair and toothbrush. What a woman.

I changed my clothes, a black tee-shirt and a pair of jean capris and black converse. I sit back down on the bed and wait for Gwen to come out of the bathroom. Whenever she finally came out of the bathroom…she looked beautiful. Her short black and teal hair done up in a messy little ponytail, a purple tank top with a skull and heart on the front, little black shorts and her combat boots. I wolf whistled.

"Looking good there sweetheart." I winked at her and she blushed.

"Not looking too shabby yourself there big Duncan." I smirked.

"Have I mentioned how much I fucking love that nickname?" I said wrapping my arms around her slender curvy waist.

"No you have not…big Duncan." I smirk and kiss her. I feel her arms go around my neck, I smile as we kissed. Gwen pulled away, me looking into her dark green orbs.

"Sorry Dunk, but I'm fucking starving at the moment." As she said that I heard my stomach rumble.

"So am I." We pack up all of our things and head out the door. I hope onto the bike, Gwen wraps her arms around me. Now we are on our way to get something to eat.

**Gwen's POV**

I have my head on Duncan's shoulder, I am so lucky to have someone who loves me…I still feel like a giant bag of nasty ass vaginas for leaving Ben…but it had to be done. If I would have left…I know I would have screwed up my life, I'm better than Karen. I refused to become like her…and if leaving meant that I kept my promise…then I'm damn proud of myself.

"Where are we going Dunk?" I questioned.

"Is Ihop ok?"

"Yea that's fine!" Duncan exited off the highway and about ten minutes later we arrived at Ihop.

"Welcome to Ihop!" The bubbly waitress said. "Table for two?" We both nod. "Ok!" We followed her to a booth and we ordered our drinks.

"How are you doing?" Duncan asked me, taking me by my hand.

"I'm doing ok…I just feel bad for Ben."

"I feel bad for the kid too…" Duncan sighed and I put my hand under his chin.

"Hey hey no need to get gloomy…I'll meet up with him again one day…we promised each other." _At least I hope I will see him again…_ I shook that thought away and smiled at Duncan.

"I have all I need right here." I give his hand a reassuring squeeze. I saw his lips curve into a smile.

"Gwen…"

"Yes Duncan?"

"I…I uh…" Again…whatever Duncan was going to say was interrupted.

"Do you know what you would like to order?" Our waitress asked. Both of us ordered the pancake stack and a cheese omelet.

"You were saying Duncan?" I asked after she left.

"I uh…forgot what I was going to say." Duncan kissed me on my cheek though.

"Well that sucks." I giggled a little and kissed Duncan. He kissed me back.

"I can't and won't ever get tired of your kisses babe." I smiled against his lips.

"Same here big Duncan." The waitress brought back our food and about forty-five minutes later we were all done eating we walked to the motorcycle and sped off towards my father's house. I hope my brother is doing ok…

**Ben's POV**

I don't want to be here…I hate my mother. She drove the one person that ever took care of me…I'm not mad at Gwen though. If she were the younger one and I was in love with my best friend I wouldn't have came with us either.

"Oh isn't this just so exciting!" My mother…Karen…said.

"Oh yes because being here with you alone without Gwen is so much fun." I rolled my eyes but my mother was oblivious to my sarcasm.

"Oh I know! I'm going to be out late so order pizza or something." As she told me this she ran towards the door. "Bye honey!" Before I could say anything she was out the door.

"Whatever…" I miss Gwen…words I thought I would never say.

**Gwen's POV**

Duncan pulled up to my father's house, I take a deep breath.

"You ready to go?" Duncan asked me, I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded my head.

We walked up to the door and I rang the doorbell. It felt like hours before the door began to unlock. Who stood at the door was my father, a tall lean man with the same calming dark green eyes I was blessed with, plus the shaggy black hair I was also blessed with. He, to me, slowly opened the door.

"Gwen, is that you honey?" I nodded my head and he hugged me.

"Are you alright? What are you doing here? Where are your mother and brother?" You see, Ben really isn't his son…Ben doesn't know that.

"May Duncan and I please come in…" I said and my father looked at Duncan.

"Sure! You know you two are always welcome here." As we sat down, we explained everything that happened. Mom was going to make me move without his consent…Duncan's brother beating him, the works.

"Oh Gwen honey…Duncan I am so sorry…" My father, Nick, told us. "You two can stay here as long as you'd like."

"Have I mentioned my list of three people I love? Well Ben Duncan and my dad is on it!

* * *

_Go only good adult in this story! :D review please and thanks!_


	6. Run Run Run

_School has been kicking my booty -_- lol well anyway…_

* * *

**Chapter 6:Run run run**

**Gwen's POV**

It has been a week since Duncan and I ran, since I left my little brother, and since I have found out what true sacrifice he gave for me. My brother let me go, he wanted me to be happy, he knew I needed and deserved a better life.

I lay in the bed that Duncan and I share, he is in the shower at this moment.

I think about everything that has happened in the last week, my life will never be the same, but I do know I could never change it. I am finally happy, not acting happy, but fully happy. I heard the door click and Duncan walks out in just a towel on around his waist, eight pack glistening with water droplets. I felt something on me get wet, and it had nothing to do with any type of water leak from the roof. Then I felt a drop of water hit me on my head, now which that was from the leak on the roof. Duncan saw me bite down on my lip, he smirked.

"Well well pasty, you getting a little…hot there?" My face was flushed with the color of bright red.

"Shut the fuck up Duncan!" I threw a pillow at him, hitting him in the gut. I heard a deep laugh come from him.

"I was just kidding Gwenny, sheesh I did not realize I have such an effect on my sexy girlfriend." I heard the sarcasm drip from his voice.

"Of course you did not, yea I believe that as much as you tell people you have never been to juvie." He walked over to me; he put his hand under my chin, lifting up my face. My eyes bore into his teal ones.

"Damn straight." He kissed me, even though it was a soft, innocent kiss, I wanted him. More than anything. Damn teenage hormones! Duncan slowly pulled away, a tingling still left on my lips.

"I better get dressed." Duncan said, his smile turned into a smirk. "Unless you do not want me to." He wiggled his unibrow suggestively. I rolled my eyes.

"Get some shorts on."

"Ok have it your way Gwenny." Duncan grabbed a pair of shorts and boxers, and went back into the bathroom. Literally ten seconds later, he walked back out. He hopped onto the bed.

"Hey babe where is your dad?"

"Work…why? What do you have planned?" Duncan smirked and pulled out a small bag.

"Wanna light up? I have had a huge craving for some weed lately." Honestly, so have I. My dad will not be home for another five hours or so.

"Sure, I have been craving a hit too."

**About ten minutes later**

**Duncan's POV**

I took another deep drag, feeling the toxins go down my throat felt satisfying. The look on Gwen's face said that the hit felt satisfying to her as well.

"God I needed that." Gwen said, rolling over and facing me. She is so pretty.

"So did I beautiful." Gwen giggled and got closer, her forehead resting on my own.

"You are the best Dunk." I put my hand on the back of her head, crashing my lips against her own. She hungrily kissed me back, tongue pushing against my lips, dying for entrance. I grant her wish. We rolled around on the bed making out for what seemed like hours, but it was only around ten minutes. Somehow I got Gwen's shirt off and she ended up on top of my waist.

"Dunk…I want you." She said, biting my ear. I felt my guy in my pants swell hearing those words. But my now sobering up mind knew that now was not the time to screw the fuck out of her. I groaned with frustration and got her off of my lap.

"Not yet Gwenny…not while we are both stoned." Her lip went into a pouty face, which looked fucking adorable by the way.

"Awwww Dunkyyyyyyyyyyyy" She whined I kissed her lips.

"Do not whine beautiful, we shall have sex in time baby." I saw her eyes cloud over; she is starting to come out of her high.

" Oh…oh you are worth it." I smile and kiss her again, putting my arm around her.

"Gwen…" I mumbled into her hair, I heard her hum a bit.

"Hmm?" I looked into those dark green eyes of hers.

"I…I love you." I saw a twinkle in her eye.

"I love you too Duncan." I kiss her again, and eventually we both end up nodding off to sleep.

**Ben's POV**

As Karen and I settled into our new house…or as I am calling it our new building, she is just jabbering on and on and on how excited she is to be here in California. Why the Hell I asked this question to her I do not know, but it sent me on a journey even though I never meant for this to happen.

"Mom do you even miss Gwen?" She stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face me.

"You better not ever say that ungrateful little bitches name in my presence ever again." Being pissed off and not thinking, instead of just walking away like I usually do, I said this.

"How can you say that about your own daughter?! Gwen has been more of a mother than you have ever been!" I felt a sting as her hand hit me on my cheek. Fuck it hurt too! As I looked up at her, her eyes full of rage soon faded to regret. It is too late to apologize now Karen. I grabbed my sweatshirt Gwen gave me and ran out of the door, not to look back. I heard her calling for me, but I did not respond, I just ran faster.

Again, being an idiot I was not looking where I was going and I ran into a girl, knocking her and her groceries to the ground.

* * *

_Hehehehehehehe cliffhanger :3_


	7. Have I Told You Lately…

**Chapter 7: Have I Told You Lately…**

* * *

**Gwen's POV**

Duncan and I are lounging around on the couch, watching tv and drinking coffee. He's sitting up and my head is on his lap, him rubbing my head, twirling my hair in his fingers.

"Gwen sweetie I'm leaving for work! Remember to do you guy's online work! I'll be back around five! Love you!" My dad yelled as he was running out the door, trying to tie his tie. He's always running late to work. Duncan and I laugh.

"Love you too!" I holler back as the door shut. Laid my head back down on Duncan's legs. I felt him shift a little bit, I looked up at him.

"Uncomfortable there babe?" He gave me a little bit of a weird smile.

"Uh...no no I'm good." Ok then? I laid my head back down and nuzzled his legs just a bit and I hear a little noise come out of his mouth. I smirked now knowing why he's so uncomfortable. I looked up at him and scooted my head closer to his stomach. I lifted up his shirt a little.

"What's the matter Dunk?" I say then kisses his stomach lightly. "Having a 'hard' time?" He groaned a bit and looked down at me.

"Yes I am actually; maybe you can help me out." He wiggles his eyebrow at me and gives me that drop dead sexy smirk of his. I smirked back at him.

I slowly sat up, and scooted up, straddling his chest. If this was a cartoon, his eyes would have popped out.

"I can think of a few things." He crashed his lips into mine; I felt his tongue probe my lips and I moaned in his mouth. I felt his lips pull away from mine, before I could protest I felt his lips suck and nip at my neck. I bit down on my lip. I let out a loud groan as I felt him pinch my breasts through my bra and shirt.

"Come on..." He said picking me up. "Let's go to our bedroom."

**-A few hours later-**

**-Duncan's POV-**

As Gwen's body is laying on mine, asleep. I exhale deeply, exhaustedly, lovingly. I got to say, Gwen isn't exactly my first but I wasn't hers either, but damn that was the best sex I've ever had. Just thinking about the past three hours still makes me quiver and want to groan out. It wasn't just sex, it was love making. Trust me, Gwen and I don't like softness...if you know what I mean...but I never really cared about the girls' needs like how I just did with Gwen. I really do love her; she's my best friend, my everything. Why the Hell I ever dated that...thing Courtney I don't know...it was the boobs man! The boobs and ass but let me tell you, Gwen's might not be as big...but I love her titties so much. They get to peak so fast...ok I'm going to stop talking now! I lay my head back onto the pillow; Gwen's head is still resting on my chest. I wrap my arms around her, stroking her silky smooth hair. I feel my eyelids close, sub coming to sleep.

**Ben's POV**

"Shit I'm so so-" The girl started

"No no it's my-" I started, but then she looked up. Her green eyes looked into my dark brown ones, long auburn brown hair.

"...Hi" the girl said, smiling at me.

"Hi...I'm Ben." I took her hand, helping her up.

"Lexialline, but everyone calls me Lexia." I must say, that's a beautiful name.

"What's the rush for anyway Ben?" I explained what happened a few moments ago.

"I know that was done considering I have no idea where the Hell I was even going." Lexia just nodded her head slowly.

"Well you can stay with me! My parents are long gone...so it gets lonely..." I thanked her and we started walking.

"So Ben, how old are you?"

"I'll be thirteen...in about a week, you?"

"I'm thirteen, just had a birthday about two months ago." Cool we're just about the same age.

"You know Ben, I think this is a start of a beautiful friendship." I smiled at her.

"I think you're right Lexia."

**Gwen's POV**

Duncan and I are speeding through our online homework, trying to get it done before my dad gets home. We just woke u p an hour ago, and my dad is going to be home any minute.

"Shit shit shit what's thirty times two point seven?!" Duncan yelled at me, trying to finish his and my math.

"I don't know?! Who comes up with this shit?! Try 60.70!" I got done with my history and Duncan's; he just got our math done.

"Ok and English isn't due till tomorrow...neither is science...we got Spanish done yesterday...so we're good!" I high fived and kissed Duncan. Right as we flopped down on the couch, my dad walked in the door.

"Hello my wonderful daughter and son in law." Both of us blushed.

"Dad!" I yelled at him and he just laughed.

"What? It's going to happen." He chuckled again and walked into the kitchen. Duncan put his head on my shoulder, and nipped at my neck.

"If only he knew what we did today sweetheart." He started to suck on my neck; I bit down on my lip.

"Dunk stop it." I whispered at him. "Not while my dad's here."

"Mhmmmm..." Duncan said, kissing the top of my head. "Ok babe." I smiled at him, holding his hand.

"Dinner will be ready in a few more minutes!" My dad hollered. Even though this is amazing, having a parent and a boyfriend that loves you, both have proven that to you in very different ways...something is still missing. That something is my brother. I looked up at Duncan and he gave me a reassuring smile, as if he knew what I was thinking about.

"You'll find him someday Gwen." Duncan said, squeezing my hand.

All I could do is nod my head, somehow we will find each other again.

* * *

_**How cute was that? :) Oh...and just so y'all know...my grandpa (Papa) passed away last Thursday around 7:15 AM...prayers needed for me and my family.**_


End file.
